Over “Quartzer”
thumb|center|400px Over "Quartzer" by Sueyoshi Shuta feat. ISSA Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, derrotaram as Comandantes da Equipe Galáctica, mas deixaram Cyrus invocar Dialga e Palkia, que foram capturados por Eltamin, mas acabou sendo sugado para o Mundo da Distorção por Giratina. Eltamin entra na Mundo da Distorção, deixando Cynthia cuidar de suas companheiras, para derrotar Cyrus e capturar Giratina, salvando os dois mundos. Ao retornar, viu a burrice que fez ao deixar Courtney e Sabrina aos cuidados da vadia da Cynthia, o que acaba despertando o seu verdadeiro poder. Ele foi atrás da última Insígnia na Cidade de Sunyshore, ao consegui-la, ele se teleportou para a Liga Pokémon com a habilidade de Decade. Com as oito Insígnias de Sinnoh, preparado para matar a Cynthia e se tornar o Campeão de Sinnoh, Eltamin pode seguir a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 4: Sinnoh Chapter 9: Over “Quartzer” 21:30 Eltamin entra na primeira sala, que tem uma decoração que lembra uma floresta. “Olá! Bem-vindo a Liga Pokémon! Eu sou Aaron da Elite 4. É bom conhece-lo. Oh, eu deveria explicar, eu sou um grande fã dos Pokémon insetos. Pokémon insetos são meio-desagradáveis, e ainda eles são lindos, também... Você gostaria de saber porque eu enfrento desafiantes aqui, nessa sala? É porque eu quero me tornar perfeito, assim como os meus Pokémon insetos! Ok! Deixe-me te enfrentar! Vai Yanmega, Bug Buzz!” Gritou Aaron. “Vai Dracorex, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Dracorex criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Yanmega, o derrotando. “Volte Yanmega. Vai Scizor, X-Scissor!” Gritou Aaron. “Dracorex, Flamethrower!” Gritou Eltamin. Dracorex libera um córrego laranja-avermelhado de fogo da sua boca no Scizor, o derrotando. “Volte Scizor. Vai Heracross, Megahorn!” Gritou Aaron. “Dracorex, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Dracorex criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Heracross, o derrotando. “Volte Heracross. Vai Vespiquen, Attack Order!” Gritou Aaron. “Dracorex, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Dracorex criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou na Vespiquen, a derrotando. “Volte Vespiquen. Vai Drapion, X-Scissor!” Gritou Aaron. “Volte Dracorex. Vai Genbu, Earthquake!” Gritou Eltamin. Genbu pula no ar e aterrissa no chão, fazendo o campo de batalha tremer e surgir ondas de choque brancas do chão, derrotando o Drapion. “Eu perdi com os mais belos e fortes dos Pokémon insetos... Nós perdemos porque eu não fui bom o suficiente... É isso! De volta para o acampamento de treino! Vamos ouvir isso para mim! Não... Aquilo estava errado... De qualquer forma... Vá para a próxima sala! Três Treinadores estão esperando por você. Eles são todos mais fortes do que eu." Disse Aaron. Eltamin entra na segunda sala, que tem uma decoração que lembra um deserto. “Bem, bem. Você é bem o Treinador adorável, mas você também tem uma espinha. Ahaha! Eu sou Bertha. Eu tenho uma preferência pelos Pokémon do Tipo Terra. Bem, você mostraria para essa velha senhora o quanto você aprendeu? Vai Whiscash, Earth Power!” Gritou Bertha. “Vai Genbu, Giga Drain!” Gritou Eltamin. As três montanhas na concha de Genbu brilham em uma cor verde, e raios de energia correspondentes se estendem de suas pontas. Os raios envolvem o corpo da Whiscash, drenam a sua energia, e então recuam de volta para a concha de Genbu quando o ataque está completo, derrotando a Whiscash. “Volte Whiscash. Vai Gliscor, Earthquake!” Gritou Bertha. “Volte Genbu. Vai Aqua, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. Aqua abre a sua boca, que da frente se forma uma esfera azul clara, de onde é disparado múltiplos raios azuis claros na Gliscor, congelando-o dentro de uma grande geleira de gelo, derrotando-a. “Volte Gliscor. Vai Hippowdon, Earthquake!” Gritou Bertha. “Volte Aqua. Vai Genbu, Giga Drain!” Gritou Eltamin. As três montanhas na concha de Genbu brilham em uma cor verde, e raios de energia correspondentes se estendem de suas pontas. Os raios envolvem o corpo da Hippowdon, drenam a sua energia, e então recuam de volta para a concha de Genbu quando o ataque está completo, derrotando a Hippowdon. “Volte Hippowdon. Vai Golem, Earthquake!” Gritou Bertha. “Genbu, Giga Drain!” Gritou Eltamin. As três montanhas na concha de Genbu brilham em uma cor verde, e raios de energia correspondentes se estendem de suas pontas. Os raios envolvem o corpo da Golem, drenam a sua energia, e então recuam de volta para a concha de Genbu quando o ataque está completo, derrotando a Golem. “Volte Golem. Vai Rhyperior, Earthquake!” Gritou Bertha. “Genbu, Giga Drain!” Gritou Eltamin. As três montanhas na concha de Genbu brilham em uma cor verde, e raios de energia correspondentes se estendem de suas pontas. Os raios envolvem o corpo da Rhyperior, drenam a sua energia, e então recuam de volta para a concha de Genbu quando o ataque está completo, derrotando a Rhyperior. “Você é bem alguma coisa, jovem. Eu gosto de como você e os seus Pokémon ganharam a vitória ao trabalharem como um. Isso que faz vocês tão fortes. Ahahaha! Eu acho que vocês podem ir tão longe quanto querem." Disse Bertha. Eltamin entra na terceira sala, que tem uma decoração que lembra um calabouço com lava. “Yo Treinador! Você me fez contar os dias em meus dedos esperando por você vir. Eu ouvi do Volkner o que você fez em Sunyshore. Você conseguiu acender um fogo no coração daquele cara de novo. Como você não poderia esperar que eu esperasse ver você em batalha? Você está encarando um usuário de Pokémon do Tipo Fogo comigo. Deixe Flint ver o quão quente o seu espírito queima! Vai Houndoom, Flamethrower!” Gritou Flint. “Vai Aqua, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Aqua invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com o Houndoom, o derrotando. “Volte Houndoom. Vai Flareon, Overheat!” Gritou Flint. “Aqua, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Aqua invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com o Flareon, o derrotando. “Volte Flareon. Vai Rapidash, Flare Blitz!” Gritou Flint. “Aqua, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Aqua invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com o Rapidash, o derrotando. “Volte Rapidash. Vai Infernape, Flare Blitz!” Gritou Flint. “Aqua, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Aqua invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com o Infernape, o derrotando. “Volte Infernape. Vai Magmortar, Flamethrower!” Gritou Flint. “Aqua, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Aqua invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com o Magmortar, o derrotando. “...Whew... Queimado até as cinzas...” Disse Flint. Eltamin entra na quarta sala, que tem uma decoração que lembra uma mansão com orbes brilhantes. “Ah, você cronometrou a sua chegada bem. Eu acabei de terminar de ler um livro, veja. Permita-me me introduzir. Eu sou Lucian. Eu sou um usuário do Tipo Psíquico. Eu devo dizer, você já provou a si mesmo a ser excelente chegando até aqui. Eles dizem que eu sou o mais forte da Elite 4. Eu receio que eu terei que ir com tudo contra você para viver de acordo com essa reputação. Vai Mr. Mime, Psychic!” Gritou Lucian. “Vai Zi-O, Flash Cannon!” Gritou Eltamin. Zi-O dispara um raio branco de energia com uma energia azul clara da sua boca no Mr. Mime, o derrotando. “Volte Mr. Mime. Vai Espeon, Psychic!” Gritou Lucian. “Volte Zi-O. Vai Laxus, Night Slash!” Gritou Eltamin. O teto da sala escurece, e as garras de Laxus brilham em uma cor púrpura, que cortam o Espeon, o derrotando. “Volte Espeon. Vai Bronzong, Psychic!” Gritou Lucian. “Laxus, Crunch!” Gritou Eltamin. Laxus morde firmemente o Bronzong com a sua boca, o derrotando. “Volte Bronzong. Vai Alakazam, Psychic!” Gritou Lucian. “Laxus, Night Slash!” Gritou Eltamin. O teto da sala escurece, e as garras de Laxus brilham em uma cor púrpura, que cortam o Alakazam, o derrotando. “Volte Alakazam. Vai Gallade, Psycho Cut!” Gritou Lucian. “Volte Laxus. Vai Mihawk, Aerial Ace!” Gritou Eltamin. Mihawk voa em direção ao Gallade e o seu corpo fica envolto de linhas brancas, então bate no Gallade, o derrotando. “Parabéns. Você derrotou a Elite 4. Contudo, isso não significa que você acabou com a Liga Pokémon. Ainda resta a Campeã. Eu devo te avisar--a Campeã é bem mais forte do que a Elite. Agora, vá. Passe pela porta para a sua batalha final.” Disse Lucian. Eltamin respira fundo e então, entra na sala da Campeã, vendo a cena onde Cynthia está sentada em seu trono de campeã, com Courtney e Sabrina acorrentadas aos seus pés, extremamente machucadas pelos golpes que levaram da Cynthia. “'CYNTHIA!!!!'” Gritou Eltamin, extremamente furioso. Eltamin desperta o seu braço dracônico de Therion e partindo para cima da campeã. Cynthia, Courtney e Sabrina se espantaram, tanto que Cynthia se levantou do trono. Eltamin agarrou a cabeça de Cynthia com o seu braço dracônico jogando-a contra a parede da porta para a sala anterior, caindo com litros de sangue saindo de sua cabeça e de suas costas. Com a Cynthia longe, Eltamin quebrou as correntes que prendiam a Courtney e a Sabrina com o seu braço dracônico. “Porquê?! PORQUÊ?! Porquê você fica do lado delas? Elas fizeram parte de equipes malignas, como a Equipe Rocket e a Equipe Magma, que tentarão governar e destruir o mundo. Então, porquê elas e não a mim?” Perguntou Cynthia. “Eu sei que elas fizeram parte de equipes malignas. Mesmo assim, eu quero ajudar a Courtney a achar um novo objetivo para a vida dela. E a Sabrina, eu não sei porque, mas eu a amo com todo o meu coração, mente e corpo, deve ser pela aura misteriosa que ela mana. E além disso, eu odeio loiras.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Está bem, então. Eu te destruirei se é isso o que você quer. Spiritomb, Shadow Ball! Roserada, Energy Ball! Togekiss, Air Slash! Lucario, Aura Sphere! Milotic, Surf! Garchomp, Dragon Rush!” Gritou Cynthia para os seus seis Pokémon. “Zi-O, Time Mastery, para parar o tempo e permita que só você, eu e os nossos companheiros Pokémon possam se mexer no tempo congelado!” Gritou Eltamin, liberando o Zi-O. Zi-O parou o tempo, permitindo que ele mesmo, Eltamin e os outros cinco Pokémon de Eltamin possam se mexer. “Agora, com o tempo parado... Aqua, Surf na Spiritomb! Mihawk, Aerial Ace na Roserade! Dracorex, Rock Slide no Togekiss! Genbu, Earthquake no Lucario! Laxus, Thunderbolt na Milotic! Zi-O, Roar of Time na Garchomp!” Gritou Eltamin. Aqua invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com a Spiritomb, a derrotando. Mihawk voa em direção à Roserade e o seu corpo fica envolto de linhas brancas, então bate na Roserade, a derrotando. Dracorex criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Togekiss, o derrotando. Genbu pula no ar e aterrissa no chão, fazendo o campo de batalha tremer e surgir ondas de choque brancas do chão, derrotando o Lucario. Laxus armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra a Milotic, a derrotando. Os olhos e o diamante no peito de Zi-O brilham, as barbatanas atrás crescem maiores e Zi-O abre a sua boca, uma esfera índigo se forma na frente dela, então dispara um raio índigo da esfera na Garchomp, a derrotando e fazendo as barbatanas em suas costas reduzirem para o tamanho normal. Enquanto os ataques aconteciam, Eltamin foi para cima da Cynthia e a devorou com o seu braço dracônico, sugando toda o corpo e energia vital dela, até que não tenha sobrado nada. Quando os Pokémon de Cynthia foram derrotados e a mesma sumiu, o tempo voltou a correr, significando que a batalha tinha acabado. “Vocês estão bem?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Sim...” Responderam as duas. “Mas que poder foi aquele no seu braço?” “Amanhã eu explico, está tarde e eu nem comi nada até chegar aqui, e eu tenho que registrar eu e os meus Pokémon no Hall da Fama.” Falou Eltamin. “Está bem.” Concordaram as suas. Eltamin foi registrar ele e os seus Pokémon no Hall da Fama, depois foi jantar e dormir com as suas companheiras. thumb|center|400px